project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Deino Line/B2W2
Zweilous can be found as a rare encounter inside certain areas of the new Victory Road, specifically the 3F and the entrance to N's Castle. Deino cannot be found in the wild at all. Deino does not make a return this time around, as if it changed anything. The Deino Line or specifically Zweilous, is still a late game encounter. It is even rarer than it was BW, the areas it is found in being mostly filled with Druddigon who, compared to plain Zweilous, is slightly better due to Sheer Force and better Attack. Zweilous is ultimately, unchanged from its last-minute sweep set, though the introduction of Move Tutors gives it a few new toys. The Elite Four set up is pretty much the same as last time, though the Champion will be a bit more difficult to take down. Though Zweilous with its Eviolite and Hustle is a trustworthy set to use, even if outclassed by the literally anything else the player could have at this point. In Challenge Mode, it is possible for the player to evolve their Zweilous to Hydreigon just before the Champion battle. Consider it retribution for not being able to use it in the first Unova games, and be prepared to wreck. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Hugh (Victory Road): Unfezant is likely to crit with Scope Lens + Super Luck + U-Turn, but it will only score a 2HKO. Zweilous on the other hand, can 2HKO back with either STAB. Each Monkey has Brick Break, but it is only a 2HKO while Zweilous OHKOs with STAB. Bouffalant's Megahorn has a chance to OHKO Zweilous, but it is slower and Zweilous may be able to kill it first. Emboar will OHKO non-Eviolite Zweilous with Brick Break, but Zweilous can live and OHKO back with Aqua Tail. Samurott's X-Scissor only 3HKOs, and Revenge is a 2HKO under damage taken. Zweilous can outspeed Samurott if it uses Revenge, due to lower priority and deliver a 2HKO with Dragon Rush. Serperior's Dragon Tail is not dangerous as it is a 4HKO without Coil, leaving Zweilous to 2HKO it with Dragon Rush. However, Serperior is likely to Coil first to boost its Defense. It will become dangerous when it sets up with Coil enough to launch a Dragon Tail back. It is recommended that Zweilous get some help or heal up if it wants to fight all 4 of Hugh's Pokemon. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Banette is another piece of death fodder for Zweilous, watch for Burn however. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Lucario's Aura Sphere isn't too bad, as Zweilous can take it at full health and OHKO with Superpower. Otherwise, everyone else except Throh should be left to someone else. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Even with X-Scissor, Absol is frail and a joke. Superpower or Dragon STAB rids it easily. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Metagross is actually best left to someone else, as Zweilous does not want to catch Life Orb Hammer Arm as it can OHKO. Superpower 3HKOs, but is a risk. If Zweilous has Earth Power or Crunch, than it is best to rely on those. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type) (Zweilous): Wise Glasses + Focus Blast/Dragon Pulse on Hydreigon has a 2HKO, although there is a good chance for Zweilous to OHKO with Dragon Rush. Zweilous outspeeds and OHKOs Druddigon with Dragon Rush, but falls to one Outrage from it. Someone else should handle Archeops, as Flying Gem + Acrobatics is a definite OHKO. Although with Eviolite at full health, Zweilous can barely survive and hit OHKO with Aqua Tail. Aggron's Muscle Band + Head Smash has a chance to OHKO, though Eviolite Zweilous can once again survive and have a chance to OHKO with Earth Power or Superpower. Lapras 2HKOs with Blizzard, but it is not enough for Zweilous to out-damage and should leave Lapras to someone else. While Zweilous OHKO's with Dragon Rush, Haxorus will outspeed and OHKO with a non-boosted Outrage even with Eviolite. For this fight, Zweilous can hold a Focus Sash to survive and launch back a hit if Haxorus cannot be handled by anyone else on the team. However, her Haxorus has a Focus Sash too. If Iris' healing items haven't been used up to this point, it is likely she will Full Restore allowing you a chance to hit it again. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type) (Hydreigon): With Hydreigon, it destructs the opposing Hydreigon with Dragon Pulse or Rush in a 2HKO but must be weary of the collected damage in return. Druddigon is too slow to do anything, and goes down easily. Archeops can only 2HKO with Acrobatics at full health, leaving Hydreigon to OHKO with Surf or Aqua Tail. Aggron's Head Smash is a 2HKO, while Surf is an OHKO on it. Hydreigon should pass on Lapras so that it can heal up, giving someone else a try. The Ultimate Battle of Dragons begin with Hydreigon vs. Haxorus. Haxorus will most likely outspeed to OHKO with Outrage, not leaving room for Hydreigon. Hydreigon has a trick up its sleeve however, a few of them actually. The Haban Berry or Focus Sash can be held to weaken Outrage to a 2HKO, then Dragon Pulse can bring Haxorus to broken Focus Sash range for someone else to handle or have her waste a healing item. Another trick, is to have Reflect set up prior to Haxorus coming in so that Outrage is a 2HKO or 3HKO with the Haban Berry, and have Hydreigon use Scary Face to slow it down so that it can outspeed Haxorus. Hydreigon should be healed and launch a Dragon Pulse to bring it into broken Focus Sash range, or switch to someone who can handle it much easier now. * Post-Game: Enjoying that Hydreigon? }} Moves When Zweilous is first caught, it will have Dragon Pulse, Work Up, Dragon Rush, and Body Slam. Dragon Pulse works in conjunction with Work Up as it did in BW. Dragon Rush is still the most powerful physical Dragon move that Zweilous can get during the main game. Body Slam is just laughable. Scary Face at level 55 is basically the only move that Zweilous will learn by levelling up in the main game, though Challenge Mode has a chance to give Hyper Voice at level 64 if the player is dedicated. Neither are really good options compared to what Zweilous can do with Move Tutors now. Zweilous' best Dark STAB Crunch is out of reach, and needs to be taught via the Move Relearner. Zweilous still doesn't have the full-exclusive access to TMs that its evolution does, so there is not much for it to use that it can already do better through its learnset. Dragon Tail is a notable mention as it has better accuracy than Dragon Rush, but it is very low in power and priority. Thunder Wave is an alternative to Scary Face. Rest is if the player cannot heal with items. Substitute has a niche to let Zweilous comfortably set up Work Up. Thankfully, Draco Meteor isn't affected by Hustle. And it has more power than Dragon Pulse, allowing Zweilous a last resort move to use on the Yin-Yang Dragons or Hydreigon. That sounded a bit repetitive, but Move Tutors have breathed new life for Zweilous this time around. Unfortunately as a form of irony, Zweilous still can't get Outrage via Move Tutor. until post-game. However, it notably has access to Aqua Tail, Superpower, Dark Pulse, Earth Power, and Zen Headbutt. Aqua Tail is to hit Steel Types neutrally, while Superpower hits them super effectively but with a drawback. The same can be said for Earth Power, though it relies on Zweilous' lower Special Attack but still does a number to those with low Special Defense. Dark Pulse can be alternated with Dragon Pulse, but it is based on preference. Zen Headbutt is to hit Fighting types super effectively, but that is pretty much it. If by the rare chance in Challenge Mode, Zweilous evolves, it will most likely be in the Pokemon League, without access to the Move Relearner. However, it can learn a few good TMs. Surf, Hidden Power (Ice) (Fighting), Reflect, and Charge Beam are all recommended choices to try out on Iris' team. Recommended movesets for Zweilous: Work Up: '''Work Up, Crunch, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse / Substitute / Superpower / Scary Face ''Physical:' Crunch, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail / Superpower, Earth Power Recommended movesets for Hydreigon: Special: '''Dark Pulse, Draco Meteor / Dragon Pulse, Surf, Superpower ''Defensive: Reflect, Scary Face, Crunch, Draco Meteor / Dragon Pulse'' Recommended Teammates * '''Fire-types: Zweilous needs help in dealing with Steel and Ice types; specifically Bisharp, Vanilluxe, and Klinklang. Thus, Fire Pokemon get the job done and also have their Water weakness covered by Zweilous. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Emboar, Simisear, Darmanitan, Chandelure, Arcanine, Magmortar * Ghost-types: Given the high amount of Fighting moves in the late game, it would help if Zweilous/Hydreigon had a partner that negated those attacks. Ghost Pokemon also are generally bulkier and can annoy the opponent with status. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Cofagrigus, Jellicent, Chandelure, Drifblim, Banette Other Deino's stats Zweilous's stats Hydreigon's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers Special Attack works well, with Adamant being the best of all. Impish and Careful give a welcome defensive edge as well, with Zweilous's great bulk, while Jolly can be a welcome plus to Zweilous's low speed. Note that this is only for Zweilous and does not take Hydreigon into account, who would much rather prefer to boost its higher Special Attack. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Deino definitely should be evolved on the way to the Pokemon League or at least before challenging it. In Challenge Mode, it is possible to evolve Zweilous once more before the Champion bout. It will be overleveled against Iris' strongest by one, but if the rules allow it, it should be done. * How good is the Deino line in a Nuzlocke? For a late-game Pokemon and a first stage evolution, it does very well thanks to its unique typing giving it good STAB and resistances. It may not have much in the moves department, but it works extremely well with what it does have. It does however, feel like a cop-out and easy button as it is so good and late-game. Even moreso if Hydreigon is allowed. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Dragon, Ice, Bug * Resistances: Fire, Water, Grass, Ghost, Electric, Dark * Immunities: Psychic, Ground (as Hydreigon) * Neutralities: Flying, Normal, Rock, Ground, Steel Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses